The Least Expected
by LittleDreamer3
Summary: Life is never simple! Lena Evans' however was far worse. Little did she know that the day her parents decided to send her to Hogwarts, would change her life, in the least expected way. Follow Lena, on her journey to discover not only her real family but her destiny as well! O/C. Spoilers you have been warned! Starts in OotP!
1. Enter Lena

**Author's Note: First of all, Hello everyone! It's been a while, like five years! I have been working on this story for a little over those five years! I hope to release a new chapter every two weeks or so! Maybe more frequent. I have six more chapters typed up and ready to be published, and another two drafted and awaiting final edits. I am currently writing the tenth chapter right now! So I hope you enjoy reading this story, the first one I've put so much planning and effort into! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter One: Enter Lena

* * *

I never thought I would be attending Hogwarts, ever! My parents were always against the idea; they wanted me to spend time at home with them. You see, I was adopted. I had no idea who my real parents were, nor did I have any real will to find out. Katie and Alphonse Harper have raised me for as long as I can remember, they are my parents. It was clear from the time I was very young, that I was adopted; my flaming red hair was out of place in every photo, Katie, my mother was blonde and Alphonse, my father, had deep raven hair. Even my eyes were out of place as they were vivid Hazel. I just didn't look like either or them.

I was home schooled until the Prophet turned against Harry Potter the wonder boy. When Mum first saw the rumours she felt it would be safer for me to attend Hogwarts. She told me that 'it would be safer for you, and would ease both your father's and my mind knowing that you were somewhere safe, where you'll be protected. We can't give you that here.' I know what she meant. They care only for my safety.

That's how I ended up here, in the headmaster's office. Mother to my left, father to my right, Professor Dumbledore sitting behind a desk in front of me.

'So let me get this right, you want to enrol Miss Lena Evans-Harper into fifth year?' Mum nodded in response.

'That's right Professor we both believe that Lena would be safer here than at home, given the current events.' Dad informed Professor Dumbledore.

'Well there is no problem with that, I trust she's been given lessons at home that will have her up to date with the other students?' yet another nod from my parents, both of whom had serious looks on their faces, it was slightly unnerving sitting there in such a somber atmosphere. Not something I'm use to. 'Now lets get on to business, what title would you like to be called under?' this question was directed to me, I though for a second before answering the man in front of me.

'Um well, I think I would be proper of me to use the name given to me by my birth mother, so Evans. I want to have some connection to her even if I can't find anything else out about her.' The last part was directed to Katie and Alphonse I wanted them to know the reason I've never asked them to 'officially' change my name, since it's the only thing binding me to my biological mother. 'I know I've never before wanted to find my real parents before, but given the danger we now face, I guess I'd like to know something, like what was her name, did she have any other children, is she alive, things like that. You understand, right?'

'Of course we do, it's only natural that you want to know where you came from, I knew that you would one day wish to know who you real mother was, or is, I'm just sorry I do not have anything that might help you' Mum told me kindly, she always knew just what to say. She was something really special. I don't want to leave her and go to school so far away.

'Okay so Miss Evans we need to sort you into a house, your house will be like you family, while you stay here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points, remember that!' I swear I saw the elderly professor wink, as if he knew that I would at some point break the rules. 'Now if you would place the hat you see on the shelf over there, on you head it will sort you into your house.' I looked over to where he had pointed, it looked like nothing more than an old wizard's hat, battered and patched, and its tip flopped over the side. Anyway I still picked it up and put it on my head. As soon as the hat touched my head I head a voice.

 _ **Lena Evans, didn't expect to be sorting you, and at this age too? Odd very odd indeed!**_

Just get on with it!

 _ **Give me a minute here, you're very difficult to place, you're intelligent but kind of heart, Brave but surprisingly resourceful. Where to put you?**_

Shouldn't I be asking you that question?

 _ **And sarcastic too, I see? It's been a long time since I've had to sort one such as you. Someone so very difficult to choose, where to put you?**_

It can't be that hard, I mean how complicated can one person be?

 _ **Very, though you shall discover that, yourself, in good time. You're head strong but not foolish. Intelligent but not conceited. So which will it be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?**_

Well there are somethings you simply can't be afraid of. And this is one of those things. I should not fear being placed in a house because, it will be the place for me.

 _ **Then it's decided!**_

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat yelled into the small office. There were several minutes of silence, as I put the hat back on the shelf and walked slowly back to my seat.

'So what house were you in? Mum? Dad?' I really wanted to know but after asking, I wish I hadn't.

'I was in Ravenclaw and your father was in Hufflepuff' mum replied quietly.

'Oh, so I guess I don't really fit here either, sorry?' I sat there staring at my hands while my parents discussed things with Dumbledore, I don't really know what they were talking about, school or something. The days that followed that meeting were nothing out of the usual. I sat in my room reading though my many books both magical and muggle, I started wondering what Hogwarts was going to be like. Were the people going to be nice? What were the teachers like? What would I be learning? Would I be behind? On the other hand, would I be ahead? So many questions and no one to give me the answers.

September came quickly enough. Since the summer had been abnormally hot I clad myself in my favourite black skirt and a loose fitting gray t-shirt, black flats on my feet. My trunk was fully pack two days ago, the only things I needed to add was last minute essentials. So here I was sitting on my bed at nine o'clock in the morning, we didn't even need to leave for another hour and fifteen minutes. I starting thinking about the subjects I'd chosen for the year, considering that I had seven core subjects that everyone took and I had to choose two others from a possible five. I had knowledge on all of the possible electives but ended up choosing the ones I thought to be most challenging, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I had already read through all the course books, finished all the work the teachers gave me to make sure I would be completely up to date. This included several three foot essays, a few potions which I had to keep a vial of to give to my professor. I completed the lot within the fortnight.

Then, it suddenly hit me that I was going to be leaving home for the first time, I will be unable to seek my mum out to talk, my only source of communication will be though my snowy owl, Calypso who was still sitting on her perch in the corner of my room right next to the door. She was, dare I say, my only friend in the world. For I had not once been introduced to anyone outside my family circle, sad I know, though I guess that will all change when I get to Hogwarts. It had just dawned upon me that my life, as I knew it, was over, I was no longer the outspoken little girl, but rather the outsider in a school, where everyone has their friends. How on earth was I going to find a place to fit in? Lets hope that the people I meet are nice to say the least.

I turn my head to look at the clock and it's 9:45! Wow daydreaming really does pass the time. I got up from my bed and walk slowly down stairs to the kitchen so I could eat something before I left. I wasn't feeling very hungry so I just grabbed a banana that was sitting in the bowl on the dinning room table.

'Lena, you ready to go?' I heard my mother ask as she walked down the stairs.

'Yeah, everything is at the front door' I replied, as I pealed the banana and started to eat it.

'Good, I'll take you to King's Cross in fifteen minutes'

'Wait! Dad's not coming?' I didn't understand why he wasn't coming to see me off.

'No, he had to work, sweetie. He wanted to be here, so much.' I finished my banana before slowly walking up the stairs to my for the last time before heading to the place that would change my life forever, although I didn't know it at the time. My room was small, the walls were painted blue, they were pink but after a long argument with father, I managed to get that changed when I was nine, in fact my entire room is blue, my walls are blue, my bed is blue, my sheets are blue, most of my clothes are blue. So its not a understatement to say that blue is my favourite colour.

I took one last turn around the room I slept in every night for fourteen years. Merlin knows what I'm going to face, the people I'll meet, or what I'll learn. It's a mystery and one I have been unable to solve.

'Lena time to go.' One last deep breath, as I smoothed out my clothes and hair one last time not that there was much point. Slowly I made my way back down stairs and out to the car. The drive to kings cross was completely uneventful; we had nothing to talk about. For me my life as I knew it was gone! However, when we did get to the station, I found running through a brick wall a little unnerving. The train on the other hand was magnificent I'd never seen anything like it before. I turned to Mum before boarding and said my goodbyes.

'I'll write, I promise, not everyday but I will!' I said with a hug.

'You'll be fine, I know you will' that was the last thing I heard her say, she helped me load my things onto the train, I glanced back one last time before going to look for a compartment, but she was already gone.

So, I dragged my trunk down what seemed like the entire length of the train and every single compartment I had passed was completely full. However, that was before seeing a black haired girl running towards me. She was blushing terribly. I assumed it had something to do with the compartment she was just in. When I approached it I noticed that the green goo that had previously covered the walls had vanished. I took a deep breath just before opening the door.

* * *

 **One final thing, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! Your opinions are important to me!**

 **See you next time,**

 **LittleDreamer3**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note: I know I said I'd publish chapters every two weeks or so, but I'm so excited to share this with you I thought I'd share another chapter this week, after this I'll publish every second Monday! Some of our favourite characters are introduced in this chapter! Lena meets the golden trio and Draco! Anyway happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express

* * *

I took a deep breath just before opening the door.

'Excuse me, but absolutely every other compartment is totally full, would you mind if I joined you?' I asked tentatively

'How polite' said one girl in the corner, was she reading a magazine upside down?

'No, not at all' said one of the raven haired boys, as he got up from his seat to help me put my trunk onto the luggage rack, the other on took calypso's cage and put her with another snowy owl.

'So what's you name?' asked a red headed girl

'I'm Lena, Lena Evans, who are all of you?' I replied

'Well I'm Ginny Weasley' the red headed girl said

'I'm Neville Longbottom' said the raven-haired bay that had but Calypso on the luggage rack

'Luna Lovegood, its such a pleasure to meet such a polite person' replied the girl in who sat in the corner.

'Thanks' I notice that the other raven haired boy had not yet given his name, his hair was messy and stuck up in every which way, and this round glasses slightly hid his brilliant green eyes. So I say next to him, beside the window. 'So what's your name mystery man?'

'You don't know who I am?' the boy said with disbelief. Why would I know him, I've never met him before, at least I think I haven't. I soon noticed that both Ginny and Neville were staring at me too.

'Why? I've never met you before so why should I know you now?'

'You do know who Harry Potter is, don't you?' asked Neville

'Of course I do! Everybody knows about the boy who survived the killing curse, I haven't been living under a rock for the last 14 year, but I've never seen a picture of him. My parents never let me read the Daily Prophet. He's the reason they're sending me to Hogwarts' I quickly explained

'Really what year are you in?' Asked a curious Ginny, it seemed as if she was hoping I was in her year.

'Well I've just turn fifteen so, fifth. Wait don't tell me you thought I was a first year?' I asked them, I saw Ginny's face fall slightly out of the corner of my eye.

'Well, no, but that's the year Neville and I are in and we've never seen you before, just saying' said the mystery boy

'I was home schooled until Harry Potter claimed that Voldemort had returned, my parents feared for my safety and there's NO place safer than Hogwarts, right?' I chuckled a bit before noticing that everyone in the compartment was staring at me, AGAIN! 'What?'

'You said his name!' whispered Neville

'My parents, yet again, don't believe in the taboo, they always told me that fear of a name-'

'-Only increases fear of the thing itself' said the boy whose name I still did not know

'Yeah,' I paused for a second 'Now are you going to tell me who you are or what?' I said getting slightly frustrated

'Harry Potter'

'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know, but seriously what's his name?' I asked this time of Ginny and Neville.

'H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R, if you don't believe us, then take a look under his fringe' Ginny said I looked at Harry and he sighed and slowly he moved his hand to his forehead and pushed his fringe back. There it was, in all its glory, the thin lightening bold shaped scare left by Voldemort himself. The only true trademark of the boy who lived.

'I'm so sorry!'

'Don't be it's actually nice not being recognised for one in my life' Harry smiled slightly. At that moment the compartment door opened. I looked up to see an old lady pushing a trolley full of sweets. I immediately saw Harry jump up his hands fiddling around his pockets, finally pulling out what looked like a handful of galleons, sickles and nuts. When he returned his arms where filled with lollies.

'Dig in everybody' he said as he dumped his haul on a currently vacant seat. I looked out the window, ignoring the huge amount of sweets, to watch as the view changed from, rolling hills to small country towns back to sweeping hills again.

'Lena, here, have a frog' Harry passed me one of the chocolate frogs, I opened it and placed it in my hand, patting in with my finger, so it wouldn't try and jump away, slowly it stopped moving completely. I never liked eating things that moved.

'So, Lena what have the teachers made you do to prove your worthiness?' Asked Ginny. I thought back on to the mountain of work sitting in my trunk waiting to be handed in.

'I had two Transfiguration essays, one Charms, Herbology and History of Magic, three for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, one Potions essay plus two Potions, Forgetfulness and Wide-eye Potions and a star chart for Astronomy,' I listed all the homework the teachers had set me. 'Didn't take me too long, none of it was particularly hard.'

'How long did it take you?' Asked Neville who was staring in awe.

'About two weeks' everyone in the compartment was staring at me. 'I need some air' I got up and left the compartment. I continued down the corridor passing compartments full of students talking happily with their friends, first years making new friends. I stopped and leaned against the window. How was I supposed to fit in? Harry, Ginny, and Neville are perfectly nice but they've known each other for years.

'Well you must be the new girl the heads told us fifth year Prefects about, Lena Evans' I opened my eyes to see a pale white blonde haired boy who had already changed into his robes from that I could tell he was a fifth year Slytherin Prefect, 'I've got no objections yet'

'Yet?' I asked, slightly confused.

'Well for one I don't know what house you're in'

'Oh that, I'm a Gryffindor'

'I could have put up with you being in Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff but never Gryffindor' the white haired boy whined

'Okay, I'm going to leave now' I said awkwardly as I tried to move away but he blocked my every move.

'I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy' he said as if it were some kind of badge of honour

'Wait, I know that name from somewhere, Malfoy, as in Lucius Malfoy?'

'I'm his son' Draco said proudly

'Well, from what I know, your father will have to watch his back now that Voldemort has returned' I turned on my heal and walked back toward the compartment, unaware that I was being followed. Slipping back into the compartment I quickly found my seat by the window again. I noticed two new sets of eyes staring at me. A girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with red ginger hair, I also noticed that Draco had just peered into the compartment.

'Who are you?' asked the bushy haired girl

'I'm Lena, Lena Evans, I'm new!' I replied simply

'Please tell me you're not a long lost Weasley! We've enough red heads as is, we don't need more' the red headed boy claimed.

'Ronald Weasley? how could you?' scolded Ginny

'I'm Hermione Granger and this git is Ron Weasley, how he was ever made a prefect I'll never know' said the girl who called herself Hermione.

'Nice to meet you both, and Ron I don't know who I'm related to, you see Evans was my mother's last name, and I was adopted' as I told these perfect strangers, a touch of melancholy was evident in my voice 'I know nothing more than that' the room went silent

'It must be terrible, having so many question but no answers' whispered Hermione as she stared out the window at the rolling hills.

'You have no idea' I said at the same time as Harry 'Wait, Harry, you at least know something about parents or know people who can tell you what they were like, you must know their names, what houses they were in when they were at Hogwarts. You have no idea what it feels like to know nothing, to wonder if they even loved you, why they gave you up, are they even still alive or are they dead. You have no idea what it feels like to feel completely abandoned. Harry you have no idea what it's like to one day realise that the people you call mum and dad aren't your real parents, to realise that the person you thought you were was a lie' I could feel the tears make their way down my cheeks. I felt Harry's arm wrap around my shoulders 'I've never cried about this before' a few minutes passed, my tears dried up and I was back to normal. Just then the compartment door opened again. Harry looked around, following his gazes to find Draco Malfoy, with two other boys I had never seen before; the smirk on Draco's face was enormous.

'What?' said Harry aggressively, before Draco could even say a word.

'Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention,' Drawled Malfoy, 'You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to give out punishments.'

'Yeah,' said Harry 'but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone' everyone in the compartment bar, Malfoy his two groans, Luna and myself, burst out laughing. I watched Malfoy's lip curl.

'Tell me, how does it feel being second best to Weasley, Potter?' He asked

'Shut up, Malfoy' Said Hermione, sharply.

'I seemed to have hit a nerve' said Malfoy smirking. 'Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line'

'GET OUT' both Hermione, and I said, standing up, and glaring at Malfoy with a look that I could only describe a malicious. Malfoy sniggered, at me before giving Harry one last look and departed with this 'friends' lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind him, before giving Harry and unnerving look, to which Harry returned. I thought there was something odd going one there, Malfoy didn't even seem to register my presence. Odd very odd indeed.

'Chuck us another frog' said Ron who had clearly not noticed anything. Harry looked as though something was troubling him, something he could not talk about in present company. The weather remained undecided as we travelling further north, rain splattered across the window in a half-hearted way, then the sun would put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness finally fell and the lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna decided to roll up her Quibbler and put it away carefully, then took to staring at everyone in turn instead. Harry pressed his head against the window, I assumed trying to catch of Hogwarts in the distance, but it was a moonless night and the rain stained window was grimy.

'We'd better change' said Hermione at last, and all of us opened out trunks with great difficulty, and pulled on our school robes, Ron and Hermione pinned their prefect badges carefully to their chests. I also noticed Ron checking his reflection in the black window.

'So you're a Gryffindor' said Ginny, after noticing that my uniform carried the Gryffindor crest along with my red and gold tie.

'Yeah, I was sorted over the holidays, when Mum and Dad decided to send me to Hogwarts' I explained shortly. Soon after the train slowly rolled to a complete stop. Ron and Hermione left to supervise on the platform leaving the rest of us with one very tiny owl and a rather odd looking cat, that belonged to Hermione. We managed to lug all the trunks out to the station. Once out on the platform I noticed an old lady calling for all the first years to her, while the rest of the students made there way to what looked like horse-less carriages.

'Where's Pig?' I heard Ron ask from behind me.

'That Luna girl has him' Replied Harry. I noticed a short distance away Draco Malfoy and his band of loyal followers were terrorizing what seemed to be some harmless second years. Seconds later Hermione appeared, annoyance written over her face.

'Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge for three minutes and he's already using it to bully people worse than ever… where's Crookshanks?'

'Ginny's got him' I replied 'There she is…' Ginny had just pushed herself though the crowed clutching a squirming Crookshanks who she passed to Hermione.

'Thanks' said Hermione 'Come one lets get a carriage together before they all fill up' we walked up to the carriages and entered to first empty one we could find. Luna came up to Ron shortly after I entered the carriage, returning his tiny owl, who was twittering around in it's cage. Luna joined Hermione, Ginny and I in the carriage followed shortly be Harry and Ron. The carriage started to move slowly towards the castle, which appeared soon after. I'd never seen anything like it before, it was all I had imagined and more. The large castle was reflected in the huge lake in which I could see small lights floating along the lakes surface, which I assumed were the first years crossing the lake by boat. I saw the castle gates come into view. And for the briefest of moments Katie and Alphonse flashed into my mind as a crossed in the to Hogwarts grounds and they were gone as quick as they came.

* * *

 **Just your friendly reminder to review this chapter and let me know what you think!**


	3. The Feast

**Lilian123: You'll have to wait and see!**

 **Back again with another chapter! We finally get to Hogwarts! Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter Three

The Feast

* * *

The carriage slowed to a stop at the large stone steps leading up to the castle's oak front doors. Slowly we departed the carriage, I just stood there staring at the enormous stone structure in front of me, and magic hides all of this, Merlin I love magic. I made my way up the stairs and though the doors into the entrance hall, which was a blaze with torches and echoing footsteps as students crossed the flagged stoned floor for the double doors to the right, leading towards the Great Hall and the start of term feast.

There were four long tabled in the Great Hall, which were filling up with students under the wondrous enchanted ceiling, which was just like the night sky that could be seen through the tall windows. Candles floated in mid air along the tables illuminating the silvery ghost who were dotted about the hall (I'd never seen real ghosts before) and the faces of students talking eagerly, exchanging summer tales and shouting greetings and friends from other houses, eyeing on another's new haircuts and robes. I noticed students huddling together as Harry passed, for a moment I felt pity for him, to live a life where everyone knows who you are and is consistently talking and gossiping about you.

I saw Luna drift away towards the Ravenclaw table. As soon as we had reached the Gryffindor table Ginny was hailed by what I assumed to be her fellow fourth years and left to sit with them. I simply followed the rest of them to where they found seats.

'Who are you?' asked one Gryffindor girl

'I'm Lena, Lena Evans' I replied simply as I sat down at the table next to Ron, with Neville on my other side.

'Why are you here?' another girl asked rather rudely

'Okay, ' I took a slow deep breath 'my parents believed that since Voldemort-' several people around me flinched at the name alone '-is back, the safest place for me to be is here, for there is no safer place in the world than Hogwarts. Is that a good enough reason for you?' Both girl nodded in silence, 'now I've given you my name, it is only polite to give yours'

'I'm Pavati Patil' said the first girl, I turned to the other one.

'Mines Lavender, Lavender Brown'

'I guess we'll be sharing a dormitory' the two of them shared a look of utter terror at the prospect of that. The door of the Great Hall opened and a long line of scared looking first-years entered, lead by a Professor wearing emerald green robes, who was also carrying a stool on which sat the ancient hat the had sorted me over the summer. The buzz of talk throughout the Great Hall faded away as the first-years lined up in front of the staff table at the front of the Hall, which face the Students. the Professor placed the stool down and stood back. The rip near the hats brim opened wide like a mouth, and the old hat burst into song.

 **In times of old when I was new,**

 **And Hogwarts barely started,**

 **The founders of our noble school,**

 **Thought never to be parted,**

 **United by a common goal,**

 **They had the selfsame yearning,**

 **To make the world's best magic school,**

 **And pass along their learning.**

" **Together we will build and teach!"**

 **The four good friends decided,**

 **And never did they dream,**

 **That they might some day be divided,**

 **For were there such friends anywhere,**

 **As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**

 **Unless it was the second pair**

 **Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?**

 **So how could it have gone so wrong?**

 **How could such friendships fail?**

 **Why, I was there and so can tell,**

 **The whole sad, sorry tale.**

 **Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those whose**

 **Ancestry is purest."**

 **Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose**

 **Intelligence is surest."**

 **Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those**

 **With brave deeds to their name."**

 **Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,**

 **And treat them just the same."**

 **These differences caused little strife,**

 **When first they came to light,**

 **For each of the four founders had**

 **A house in which they might**

 **Take only those they wanted,**

 **So, for instance, Slytherin**

 **Took only pure-blood wizards**

 **Of great cunning, just like him,**

 **And only those of sharpest mind**

 **Were taught by Ravenclaw**

 **While the bravest and the boldest**

 **Went to daring Gryffindor.**

 **Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**

 **And taught them all she knew,**

 **Thus the houses and their founders**

 **Retained friendships firm and true.**

 **So Hogwarts worked in harmony**

 **For several happy years,**

 **But then discord crept among us**

 **Feeding on our faults and fears.**

 **The houses that, like pillars four,**

 **Had once held up our school,**

 **Now turned upon each other and,**

 **Divided, sought to rule.**

 **And for a while it seemed the school**

 **Must meet an early end,**

 **What with dueling and with fighting**

 **And the clash of friend on friend**

 **And at last there came a morning**

 **When old Slytherin departed**

 **And though the fighting then died out**

 **He left us quite downhearted.**

 **And never since the founders four**

 **Were whittled down to three**

 **Have the houses been united**

 **As they once were meant to be.**

 **And now the Sorting Hat is here**

 **And you all know the score:**

 **I sort you into houses**

 **Because that is what I'm for,**

 **But this year I'll go further,**

 **Listen closely to my song:**

 **Though condemned I am to split you**

 **Still I worry that it's wrong,**

 **Though I must fulfill my duty**

 **And must quarter every year**

 **Still I wonder whether Sorting**

 **May not bring the end I fear.**

 **Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**

 **The warning history shows,**

 **For our Hogwarts is in danger**

 **From external, deadly foes**

 **And we must unite inside her**

 **Or we'll crumble from within**

 **I have told you, I have warned you…**

 **Let the Sorting now begin.**

The hat became motionless once more as applause broke out, though it was punctured with muttering and whispers. I clapped along with everyone else, though somewhat half-heartedly.

'Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?' said Ron, to Harry his eyebrows raised.

'Too right it has' Harry replied

'Wait this isn't normal?' I asked them, the shook their heads in response.

'The sorting has usually confines itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each house and it's own role in sorting them' Hermione told me 'I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?' She sounded anxious.

'Yes Indeed,' said one of the schools ghosts, leaning through Neville towards Hermione. 'The Hat heels honor-bound to give the school a due warning whenever it feels-' however at that moment the Professor standing at the front was waiting for silence before beginning the sorting. Once the muttering had come to an end, the Professor lowered her eyes to the large roll of parchment and proceeded to call out the first name.

'Abercrombie, Euan'

The small boy stumbled forward and sat of the stool, the professor placed the hat of sorting on his head. After which the hat shouted out 'Gryffindor' the whole table erupted with applause to which I joined. The poor boy staggered over to the table and sat down. Slowly the line of first years thinned. I could hear what I assumed Ron's stomach rumbling loudly in the pauses between the names being called and the hats final decision. After the final girl was sorted into Hufflepuff and the hat put away. Professor Dumbledore Rose to his feet.

'To our newcomers welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! there is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!' Dumbledore sat down neatly, tossing his long white beard over his shoulder as to keep it out of the way of his plate – for food has appeared out of no where, so the four long tables groaned under the weight of all the food.

'Excellent,' Ron exclaimed, with a tone I could only describe as longing. He grabbed the neatest plate of chops and piled them sky high on his.

'Excuse me, sir, but what is your name' I asked the ghost floating close by.

'What good manners, I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,' the ghost replied 'More commonly referred to as nearly headless Nick, however Nick is just fine, and you are?'

'Evans, Lena Evans' I replied kindly

'What where you saying before the sorting?' Hermione asked Nick 'about the hat giving warnings'

'Oh yes, yes I have heard the hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, it's advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within'

'Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger itsat?' Ron mumbled, and I swear that bits of food fell out of his mouth, when his tried to say… what even he tried to say.

'I beg your pardon?' nick said politely though slightly disgusted. Ron took the time to swallow his abnormally large mouthful, and said 'How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a hat?'

'I have no idea' replied Nick 'Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so dare I say if picks things up there'

'And it wants all the houses to be friends?' Harry said, I followed his gaze to the boy called Draco Malfoy, currently sitting at the Slytherin table, and who was staring in my direction but promptly avoided my gaze. 'Fat chance'

'Well now, you shouldn't take that attitude' Nick argued disapprovingly 'Peaceful cooperation, that's the key. We ghosts though we belong to different houses, maintain links of friendship. In spite of the competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I would never dream of seeking an argument with the bloody baron.'

'Only because your terrified of him' Ron said, it seemed that Sir Nick took great offence to the Ron's comment, not that I would blame him.

'Terrified? I hope I , Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood in my veins-'

'What blood?' Ron Chuckled, 'Surely you haven't still got-' but I stopped him from further putting his foot in his mouth with a swift elbow to the ribs.

'Is a figure of speech!' Nick was so annoyed that his nearly decapitated head was trembling ominously, it was then I truly understood why he was called nearly headless. 'I assume that I am still able to enjoy the use of what ever words I like, even if the pleasure of eating and drinking are denied me! But I am quite use to students poking fun at my death, I assure you!'

'Nick, he wasn't really laughing at you!' Hermione reasoned feebly on Ron's behalf. She glared at Ron, and I tell you if looks could kill. But Ron had already stuffed his face full of food, again.

'Nobe iddum eentup seenew.' This was apparently not an adequate apology as Nick rose up straightened his feathered hat and glided away to the other end of the table.

'Well done, Ron!' said Hermione, followed shortly by my spoon colliding with his head.

'What?' asked Ron, his gaze flickering Hermione and I. 'I'm not allowed to ask a simple question?'

'Obviously not!' I said.

'Forget it!' Hermione said irritably. I started to wonder how often this would happen. By the look on Harry's face it happened a lot. The feast was over, shortly after I had finish my last slice of strawberry short cake. I could feel my eye lids growing heavy as Dumbledore rose to his feet.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review! See you next time!**


	4. The Illuminating Speech

Chapter Four

The Illuminating Speech

* * *

'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices' said Dumbledore. 'First years ought to note that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of out older students ought to know that by now too' I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione exchange a smirk. 'Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, not are a number of other things all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door' I looked around to find a rather disheveled old man holding a menacing looking cat, I assumed this to be Mr Filch.

'We have had two changes in staff this year. We are very pleased to welcome back professor Grubbly-Plank-' that was the woman I saw rounding up the first years at the station. '-who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lesions; we are also delighted to introduce professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher' the applause was half-hearted 'Tryouts for house Quidditch teams will take place on the-' he broke off, unsure as to why he had stopped, my eyes followed his gaze to find the Professor Umbridge was standing, then she cleared her throat. 'Hem, hem,' Oh great, the toad-faced Professor was doing to make a speech.

'Thank-you, Headmaster' said the 'Pretty-in-pink' Professor 'for those kind words of welcome.' Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and very girlie. I don't know why exactly but there was something about here that, I knew I'd disagree with. 'Well, its lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!' Several people looked around, Harry and myself included, but I could not see one single "happy little face" looking at her, actually many students did not seem to care for being talking to as if they were all infants. Not that I would blame them

'I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends' I wouldn't count on it! I thought as I stifled a snigger. I wasn't the only one many of the other students from both my and other houses, had a very similar reaction to mine.

'Hem, hem,' The professor cleared her throat, yet again, but this time her voice had lost some of the breathiness it had held before. Now it just sounded like she was reading some stupid speech. 'The minister of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we loose them forever. The treasure throve of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.' After turning towards the teachers and clearing her throat again before continuing.

'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts had brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school and that is as it should be, for without progress there would be stagnation and decay. Then again, progress for progress' sake must be discouraged, for the tried and testing traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation, because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time to be recognised as errors of judgment. Meanwhile some old habits will be retained and rightly so, whereas others, out moded and worn, must be abandoned let us move forward then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs perfected and pruning, where ever we find practices that ought to be prohibited,' Professor Umbridge promptly sat down, now I knew that I most definitely was not going to like her. Boy was I going to get into a world of trouble this year, with that woman dressed in pink. Professor Dumbledore clapped followed shortly be several other professors who merely put there hands together twice before stopping. I would assume that many of the students only listened to the first few words of the lengthy speech, before tuning out. Before anyone could realise the speech was over, Dumbledore stood up once again.

'Thank-you, very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating' he said, 'now, as I was saying Quidditch tryouts will be held…'

'Illumination isn't the word I'd use' I mumbled quietly to myself, 'but it was certainly interesting?'

'What do you think that means?' Neville asked me, from his seat to my right.

'You were listening?' I asked Neville, as it seemed many people weren't.

'Well, yeah, what else was is supposed to do?' Neville replied.

'Well, I'd assume it means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts, where they have no right to' I said bitterly. 'My parents never truly trusted fudge, believed him to be to much of a coward.'

'Look Dumbledore's finished, lets head to the common room I'll show you the way. Hey, Hermione, what's the password?' Neville yelled at Hermione who was busy rounding up the first years with Ron.

'It's Mimbulus Mimbletonia, think you can manage to remember this one?' Hermione replied.

'I think I'll manage' he replied, then proceeded to drag me out of the Great Hall, giving me a tour of the seven floors we climbed up, before reaching a portrait of a rather large lady wearing a pink frilly dress, 'That Lena, is the Fat Lady, she hides the entrance to Gryffindor tower.'

'Is that Harry?' I asked Neville, recognising the head of messy hair.

'He must not know the password' said Neville before running up to Harry, to which I followed suit. 'Harry, I know it! Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once' I assumed he wasn't very good at remembering the passwords. 'Mimbulus Mimbletonia'

'Correct' said the Fat Lady in the portrait which swung opened to reveal a circular opening in the wall behind which Neville helped me through behind Harry. The Gryffindor common room looked very welcoming a cozy circular tower room filled with dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace casting the room in a soft glow. It was a very beautiful room, on the whole. There were a pair of tall red headed boy's pinning something up on the notice board.

'Lena your dorm is up the stairs to your right, wait Hermione, can you take Lena up to the girls dorm' Neville asked her. Hermione made her way over to Neville and I.

'Sure it's up here, follow me' Hermione said before starting the climb up there stairs, to which I quickly followed.

'Hey Hermione, why couldn't Neville have shown me himself?' I asked curiously.

'Well when Hogwarts was founded, they believed girls to be more trustworthy than boys. So if any boy tried to climb these stairs it turns into a slide.' Hermione sniggered as we reached a door that said "Fifth Years".

'Here we are' Hermione opened the door to the circular room, with five four-poster beds with crimson sheets and hangings. 'There's a new bed for you.' Hermione pointed over to the bed directly opposite the door. And surely enough there sitting at the foot of the bed was a trunk with the initials "L.E" shining on the end of it. I walked over to the window beside my bed. The view held that of a large black lake on one side, the other yielded a wonderful view of the Quidditch pitch.

'It's beautiful, really beautiful' I said quietly as I turned back to face Hermione, who smiled kindly. We started to unpack our trunks. I saw Hermione placing several books onto her bedside table. I turned to my own trunk, where I took out a photo of Katie, Alphonse and I, placing it on the table beside my bed. I sighed, I missed them so much already how could I go so long without seeing them? I continued to place various figures by the photo frame. Shortly after finishing three more girls entered the dorm, yawing and stretching. Among them were Lavender and Parvati. The other girl it seemed had the bed to the left of mine. Hermione had the bed to my right.

'Hi, I'm Lily Moon, so you the new girl everyone's been talking about?' Asked the girl with sleek straight brown hair, and glasses as she start to set her own thing out.

'That would be me, Lena, Lena Evans, Nice to meet you.' I replied. As it was late everyone just changed and went to sleep. I shut the curtains on my bed and fell into a dream-filled sleep.

* * *

 **Just your friendly review reminder, don't forget, leave a review!**


	5. The Potions Master

Chapter 5

The Potions Master

* * *

I awoke the next morning, wondering where I was only after a few moments of dazed of confusion, and opening the curtains that surrounded my bed, did I remember that I was at Hogwarts. The rest of my "Dorm Mates" were soundly sleeping, but seeing as I was the only one awake, I thought I might as well get ready for the day ahead. Walking down the stairs to the common room, I notice several early-birds like myself, scattered around the room waiting for their friends to wake up. Since I had nothing better to do I went over to the notice board. There was one I noticed posted that caught my attention.

 _"_ _GALLONS OF GALLEONS_

 _Pocket money failing to keep up with you out-goings? Like to earn a little extra gold? Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for a simple part-time, virtually painless jobs (We regret to inform that all work is undertaken at applicants own risk)"_

Wow, these boys really knew how to sell something. I was starting to wonder who these Fred and George, people were? I really wanted to meet them, they sounded like a lot of fun. I noticed that more and more students were making their way down the stairs from the respective dorms and our the portrait hole.

'Hey, Lena, over here' the voice of Neville Longbottom drifted over my shoulder.

'Morning Neville' I greeted him.

'So, how long have you been up?' He asked kindly.

'A while,' I replied, 'so how about we head down for some breakfast, sound good?'

'Very' With that, Neville and I made our way down through the maze of staircases, across seven floors to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall, buzzed with talk as students swapped summer stories, complimented on new haircuts and robes. Neville and I found a place a the Gryffindor table.

'Hey Neville, whose the babe?' asked a Gryffindor by sitting opposite Neville, I rolled my eyes.

'This is Lena Evans, She was home-schooled' Nevill explained 'Lena this is Dean Thomas and Seamus Finigan'

'So what you doing here then?' said the one called Seamus rather rudely.

'Death-eater in disguise!' that rude question deserved a rude response 'But really, why do you think? My parents trust Dumbledore, they never really trusted Fudge!'

'But theres no real proof that he's returned!' Seamus retorted

'And theres no "real" proof he hasn't? But how do you account for all those disappearances over the summer?' Seamus' mouth opened then closed, dumbstruck 'I thought so!' I then focused on my breakfast.

'Miss Evans, I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy headmistress and your head of house, and I encourage you, Miss Evans to come and see me about anything, heres your schedule, Mr Longbottom, Thomas and Finnigan, These are yours' Said Professor McGonagall. I looked down at the parchment McGonagall had given me. Today I had History of Magic, Double Potions, Ancient Runes, and Double Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'Neville what do you have today?' I asked him.

'History of Magic, which is the worst subject ever, professor Binns is so boring! Great double potions, Snape hates me! Don't ask, I don't know why, after that is divination followed by Double Defence you?'

'Pretty much the same as you, except I have Ancient Runes when you have Divination. Come on lets go, best we not be late?' with that Neville and I walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards the History of Magic classroom.

Neville was right about Professor Binns, he had to be the dullest man, or should I say ghost, I'd ever met. He droned on and on about the Giant wars about which I wrote notes down, key dates and events, almost absent mindedly. Within the first fifteen minutes almost every one was either asleep or lazily taking notes, Neville was apart of the former, along with Ron and Harry, while Hermione and I were members of the latter.

An hour and a half later, a fine misty drizzle was falling, and thus forcing students to huddle round the edges of the chilly courtyard. I leaned up against the stone wall, Neville stood in front of me, just shielded from the rain.

'Lena, could I borrow your notes' Neville asked me nervously 'Binns always manages to put me to sleep'

'Neville, It's okay' I said putting my hand on his shoulder. 'I'll copy my notes for you, all of my notes'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Neville said as he tackled me into the wall with a hug.

'Hey, Neville! Get a room would you!' Someone yelled. Neville let go of me and I saw two tall redheaded boys walking over towards up

'We weren't... I wasn't...' Neville stammered nervously

'Can't you take a joke Neville?' Said one

'We know you're not that bold' Said the other

'Like us' they both said together. 'How very rude of us' they said turning their attention onto me.

'He's George' said one

'And he's Fred' said George, both of them reached out there hands so I could shake them

'And we're Weasley's'

'Nice to meet you both, Fred and George Weasley, I'm Lena, Lena Evans' I replied kindly 'I'm guessing you're twins'

'Too right, we are!' They chanted in unison. I wondered how they did that.

'I've never met twins before, Neville breaks almost over we better get to our next class, which is potions' I told Neville.

'Good luck Neville, we know you'll need it' said the twins

'Wait why would Neville need luck?' I asked curiously

'Professor Snape hates Neville, actually Snape hates everyone, even those in his own house, but he seems to have something against both Neville and Harry in particular, and no one really seems to know why' Fred explained

'I never knew teachers could be so mean to students, anyway we should really get going Neville, I'll bet Snape won't look kindly on our being late' I said calmly as a pulled on Neville's sleeve.

'Guess we'll see you around, Lena' said the red headed twins as they waved us good bye. Neville and I made our way down to the dungeons for potions. When we joined the line outside the dungeon classroom I opened my bag to double check that I had everything I needed to hand in, since everyone had made this Snape out to be some sort of unforgiving overlord. Yep, two essays and two potion samples. All of the students were talking quietly with each other until the door opened, then silence spread throughout the group of students like wild fire, and everyone began to file silently into the class room. Neville and I mad our way to some seats in the middle of the room.

'Settle down' said Professor Snape coldly, as he shut the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting had ceased. This Snape guy must not be a really nice person.

'Before we begin today's lesson' said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at us all, stopping for the briefest of moments on me. 'I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic as though some of this class undoubtably are, I expect you to scrap an "Acceptable" in your OWL or suffer my ... Displeasure' I notices his eyes linger on Neville and it was that moment that I vowed to help him pass. 'After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me.' That might not be such a bad thing! 'I take only the very best into my NEWT potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye' Professor Snape seemed to be taking too much pleasure in this little speech of his. 'But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell!' What an ass! 'So, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWTs, I advise you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high level, I expect from my OWL students. Today we will be mixing a potion that comes up on the Ordinary Wizarding Level: Draft of peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned if you are to heavy with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a deep and sometime irreversible sleep, you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing' Nevill gulped 'the ingredients and the method-' Snape waved his wand lazily '-are on the board, you will find everything you need in the cupboard, you have an hour and a half, start' with that everyone started work on the difficult potion, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Potions was one of my strong points. I was very careful to make sure that all the ingredients were added in the correct quantities, at the correct times and in the correct order.

'Neville the Hellebore!' I whispered under my breath as I saw Neville about to add the snake fangs, Neville looked up at the board, before sighing in relief.

'Thanks Lena,' Neville said as he added the hellebore. The rest of the lesson passed while I occasionally pointed Neville in the right direction. I saw Professor Snape over by Harry's Cauldron and with a Lazy wave of his wand, vanished Harry's potion.

'Those of you who managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of you potion label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing' said the potions master 'Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday' Everyone started filling up their flagons and taking them up towards Professor Snape's desk before leaving the dungeons for lunch. I silently filled my flagon and pack up my equipment before heading to the professors desk.

'Excuse me, professor?' I said once I reached Snape's desk and introduced myself. 'I'm Lena Evans'

'Miss Evans, do you have the work I set for you as well as today's class work?' Snape asked coolly, without looking up from the papers on his desk.

'Yes, I do' I pulled out the two potion files and the two foot essay on the common cure for poisons out of my bag and placed them on the table Snape looked up at me in surprise 'It wasn't particularly difficult, to be honest'

'Y-You may go' Snape stammered after a few moments of silence in which he just stared at me. I wondered what startled him. I walked out or the classroom and proceeded to run up the stairs toward the Entrance Hall. When I arrived at the Great Hall everyone was sitting and talking loudly. I walked though the hall to find an empty seat when I heard,

'Lena, over here!' I looked over to see one of the twins from earlier waving me down. Smiling slightly I walked over to sit next to the twin who called me over.

'So how was your first class in the dungeons of doom?' asked Fred or was it George?

'It was fine, I've always had a way with potions' I replied as I helped myself to some ham and cheese sandwiches. 'Although when I handed in my homework it seemed he expected me to have found it, I don't know, hard I suppose.' I shrugged.

'Lena that's just Snape, one can stand up to his high standards' said George or was it Fred? For the rest of lunch the four of us talked about classes, professors, we even moved on to the topic of Quidditch. Of which I was a fan of the Holly Head Harpies.

'Hey Lena, you're taking Ancient Runes, right?' I nodded in reply to Hermione. 'I'll take you' lunch was practically over and I saw no reason as to why I should not go.

'I'll see you in Defence, Neville. It was nice taking to you both' Ancient Runes was an interesting subject. And by the end of class my mind was reeling with new ideas and wild unprovable theories.

'Let's go, we don't want to be late' I said to Hermione.

* * *

 **Just a friendly reminder to leave a review!**


	6. The Pink Toad-Face Professor

**Thank you to all the people who are enjoying this story thus far! It makes me happy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

The Pink Toad-Face Professor

* * *

It didn't take long before we reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Umbridge sat eagled-eyed as we entered the room. Hermione went to sit with Ron and Harry, while I made my way over to Neville who sat in the far corner of the classroom. The room went quiet.

'Well, good afternoon!' Umbridge said after the whole class had taken their seats. There were a few rumblings of 'good afternoon' in response.

'Tut, tut,' said Professor Umbridge' that won't do, now will it? I should like you, please, to reply "good afternoon, Professor Umbridge" one more time, please, good afternoon class!'

'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge' we chanted back at the small toad-faced woman, like a group of seven-year-old Muggle school children.

'There now,' she said sweetly 'That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out' there were many confused looks exchanged between students. Pulled out some blank parchment from my bag, along with a quill and a pot of ink. When I looked up to the front of the classroom Umbridge, I saw had put up what I assumed she wanted us to write down, although I don't understand why.

'Defence Against the Dark Arts: A return to basic principles'

'Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather...' since I hadn't been present during these previous years I didn't see any point to listening to anything the women was spouting on about. Neville poked me in the arm and pointed to the black board, taking the hint I copied down what was on the display through somewhat half-heartedly.

 _1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic_

 _2\. Learning to recognised situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

 _3\. Placing the use of Defensive magic in context for practical use_

After placing my quill back on the table I started to zone out again as Professor Umbridge treated the class of Fifteen year olds as if they were five, and instructed us to read the first chapter of the pathetic text book that I had personally read already and saw no reason to read it again, after about five minutes or so. I realised that the entire class was starting at Hermione what has her hand in the air, apparently waiting for recognition and she got it.

'Did you have a question about the chapter, Dear?' Umbridge asked, as if she had not noticed Hermione's hand the entire fifteen minutes it had been up.

'Not about the chapter, no,' Hermione replied.

'Well, we're reading just now' said Umbridge 'if you have other inquiries we can deal with them at the end of class.'

'I've got a query about your course aims' said Hermione, by Umbridge's raised eyebrows someone had hit a nerve, this class just got interesting.

'And you name is?'

'Hermione Granger,' said Hermione

'Well Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully' Umbridge's voice filled with fake sweetness.

'Well I don't, theres nothing about using defensive spells' I thought the using of defensive spells would be a given, guess not.

'Using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine a situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use defensive spells, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?' that was Professor Umbridge's sorry excuse for an explanation.

'We're not going to use magic' Ron burst out in surprise

'Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr-' Umbridge snapped.

'Weasley,' Ron said as he punched his fist into the air. Harry and Hermione both raised their hands, my hand closely followed. But Umbridge ignored Harry and I.

'Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?'

'Yes,' Hermione said, 'surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells.

'Are you a ministry trained educational expert, Miss Granger?' Umbridge asked in her falsely sweet voice.

'She may not be but my father is!' I spoke out.

'What did I say about speaking, Miss-'

'Evans, Lena Evans, My father works training aurors and he always said that they never have the time to train the recruits how to use both defensive and offensive spells'

'Well both you, Miss Evans and Miss Granger are not qualified to decide what the whole point of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer then you and your father Miss Evans have devised our new program. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-'

'What's use is that-' both Harry and I burst out '-if we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-'

'Hand, Mr Potter, Miss Evans' Umbridge's voice rang out, both Harry and I trust our hands into the air however Umbridge turned her attention to several other students who had raised their hands.

'And you're name is?' Umbridge asked on of the boys in the front.

'Dean Thomas' the boy replied.

'Well, its like Harry said, isn't it' said Dean. 'If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk-free' I still thought this to be a perfectly valid point. Nothing we do in the real world, away from the sheltered school environment, would be risk-free if you ever want to live our lives.

'I repeat,' Said Umbridge, with a very forceful tone and irritating smile stretched across her toad-like face. 'Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?'

'No, but-' was all Dean was able to get out before Umbridge cut him off.

'I do not wish to criticises the way things have been run in this school' _Merlin's saggy left testicle you don't_ 'But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention -' Umbridge gave a little laugh before continuing 'extremely dangerous half-breeds' _wait, half-breed, like a ware-wolf?_

'If you mean Professor Lupin' Dean spoke out angrily 'he was the best we ever-'

'Hand Mr Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark Wizards every other day-'

'No we haven't,' Hermione interrupted 'we're just-'

'Being realistic' I finished, and realistic is something she was not being.

'You hand is not up, Miss Granger, Evans!' Umbridge snapped and again Hermione and I raised our hands and yet again Umbridge turned away from us and continued her self-righteous speech. 'It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you!'

'Well, he turned out to be a maniac didn't he?' Dean said hotly 'mind you we learned loads'

'Your hand is not up, Mr Thomas' Professor Umbridge snapped aggressively 'Now it is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examinations, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?' Umbridge had turned to one of the girls I had met at the feast, Parvati.

'Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?'

'As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions' Professor Umbridge explained dismissively.

'Without ever practicing them beforehand?' Parvati said incredulously 'are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?'

'I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-'

'And what good's theory going to be in the real world?' Harry and I yet again said at the same moment, while thrusting our hands in the air. Umbridge's gaze drifted between Harry and I

'This is school, Mr Potter, Miss Evans, not the real world?' she said softly, a hint of condescension in her voice.

'So where not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?' I asked with my hand still raised.

'There is nothing waiting out there, Miss Evans'

'Oh Yeah' Harry blurted out angrily, it would seem Harry's tempers was getting the best of him, not that I would at all blame him, mine was coming close, as well.

'Who would you imagine would want to attack children like yourselves?' Professor Umbridge inquired in that sickly sweet voice.

'Hmm, let's think...' Harry said, in mock thoughtfulness 'maybe... Lord Voldemort!' And Neville was on the floor, and almost took me with him, Ron gasped, and Lavender Brown uttered a little scream. Umbridge stared at Harry as I helped Neville back onto his chair.

'Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter' the room remained quiet, my gaze flickered between Harry and Umbridge. I wondered how people could be so utterly blind to reality.

'Now, let me make a few things quiet plain' Umbridge said as she stood, leaning towards us her hands bracing her against the desk. 'You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard had returned form the dead-'

'He wasn't dead' Harry spat out angrily 'but yeah, he's returned!'

'Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself' Umbridge said with out taking a single breath, without even looking at Harry. 'As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.'

'It's not a lie' And Harry's temper wins by a long shot 'I saw him, I fought him!'

'Detention Mr Potter!' Said Professor Umbridge a sense of victory in her voice. 'Tomorrow evening, Five O'clock my office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark Wizards...' What a load of... When Umbridge had finished her speech, Harry said something that shocked me. Cedric Diggory was dead, murdered by Lord Voldemort none the less. Cedric was my friend, a very good one. In fact he was the only friend I had and no one told me that he was gone, not even my own parents! He was so excited to be competing the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He never though he would die, though I guess no one did. I felt the tears stain my cheeks, as Harry was sent out of the classroom, this time I stood.

'Well then Professor, what proof do you have that You-Know-Who had not, I fact, returned?' I asked her simply before Harry even had a chance to leave the room, Umbridge looked at me in shock.

'I do not understand the question, Miss Evans'

'Well Professor, if there is no proof that he is back and none that he has not, doesn't that make both arguments obsolete? And for arguments sake how does the ministry explain Cedric Diggory's death?' I questioned her, tears of pain and anger falling down my face.

'My Diggory's death was a tragic accident!' Umbridge repeated her previous answer, believing that to be a fitting answer, which is was not.

'Trust a ministry drone to give the political answer' I muttered loud enough for the whole class and umbridge to hear. 'Just saying that it was an accident doesn't make it go away, Professor-'

'You are out-'

'Cedric, was a great, all be it young, Wizard. He should not have died in that tournament. Even you have to admit that there is something out of place here!'

'Miss Evans,' Umbridge Screeched, I ignored her.

'And the only thing the ministry can say is that it was a "tragic accident" and the Minister is a fool if he thinks he can ignore that the Darkest Wizard in History has not been climbing back to power over the past few years. And Cedric was murdered and you're all kidding yourselves if you think otherwise!'

'Enough! Miss Evans, you will join Mr Potter in Detention tomorrow night' Great one day in and I've already landed my butt in detention. 'Now sit down.'

'No, surely the Minister has some theory, some explanation? Surely the Minister of Magic can offer up something better the his death was a "Tragic Accident." But instead rejects the only explanation offered up to him. How can we trust him to lead us if he can not employ simple logic and reasoning. It's madness, complete and utter madness.' I slammed my fists against the desk. My anger and frustration shook though me. 'And you know it!'

'Come up here, now!' Umbridge said calmly, her voice slightly trembling. I walked up to her desk as slowly as I could. She was writing another note, I knew where I was going. Harry looked at me in utter shock as I walked past him. 'Take this to Professor McGonagall, now it's time for both of you to leave my classroom, dears' with that I stormed passed Harry, shoved my things into my bag and then marched my way out of the classroom.

'Lena, wait up!' Harry yelled, from behind me. I turned around to see Harry running up the hallway.

'You know what, Harry? Umbridge doesn't know what she's on about! The world is changing, their just too blind to see it' I said.

'How do you know what I'm saying is the truth?' Harry asked, sounding slightly concerned

'That's the thing, I don't!' I replied simply, 'No one does, only you. And as far as I can tell, you have absolutely no reason to lie about You-Know-Who'

'Thanks, Lena. That's the most honest anyone's been to me in a long time'

'And from someone who barely knows you!' I said in a sing-song voice. 'You know where Professor McGonagall's office is, right?'

'And you'd be right, we should get going' Harry said 'after you.' we started making our way through the maze of corridors and staircases. Somewhere along the way we ran into and attacked by the resident poltergeist, we were in the process of fighting him off when...

'What on earth are you two shouting about, Potter, Miss Evans?' Professor McGonagall snapped at the two of us, as she walked out of her office. 'Why aren't you in class?'

'We've been sent to see you' Harry said stiffly

'Sent? What do you mean by sent?' We both held out our notes from Umbridge, McGonagall took them, frowning, slit them open and began to read them. Harry's first, mine second.

'Come in here, both of you' I followed Harry into McGonagall's study. The door closed behind me. 'Lena, wait here'

I took a seat at the back of the room and waited.

'Well, I'm glad you listen to Hermione Granger at any rate' I heard McGonagall say, shortly after Harry left the study but not before mouthing 'Good Luck' to me.

'Miss Evans!' McGonagall called. Slowly I walked up to her desk, I was slightly frightened, the last time I remember being in trouble was when I was six, for letting the dog out of the yard and for some reason I thought this was going to be worse. Well, time to find out.

* * *

 **Your friendly review reminder! I'd love to know you thoughts!**


	7. Punishment?

**Brightandglimmer: It makes me so happy to hear that! Even I can't wait to see where the ultimately goes!**

 **Lilian123: All shall be revealed in good time. The reason she didn't read about it in the paper was that her parent didn't trust the prophet, they believed it was only reporting fudge** **propaganda.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Punishment?

* * *

I sat down in front of Mcgonagall's desk and waited as she reread Umbridge's note.

'Is this true, Miss Evans' McGonagall asked

'Is what true, Professor?'

'That you interrupted her class'

'I guess'

'That you were asking pointless questions, which were unrelated to her class'

'I wouldn't say pointless'

'That you call her obsolete'

'That I did not'

'That you were perpetuating ridiculous rumours and lies'

'I don't think so'

'Finally, that you undermined the authority of the minister of magic himself.' It was then that I just stared at my shoes, while trying my best to conceal the smile that was curling my lips. 'What do you have to say for yourself?'

'Honestly, Professor?' she nodded 'I don't have anything to say, because I should not have to defend myself' I said defiantly

'Lena, you need to be careful. Some of the things you might say, will get you into trouble with Umbridge. I know that this is a new environment to you, but you have to watch yourself' McGonagall said, her voice while stern was concerned. Was she worried about me? 'Now, Umbridge has given you detention every night this week-'

'Every-' I was silenced by McGonagall's hand.

'-As I was saying, she has given you detention every night this week. However unlike Potter, I will try to get Umbridge to withdraw these detentions. Even if I have to take it to Professor Dumbledore.' She really was going to help me, but I wondered why she didn't do the say for Harry?

'Thank you, Professor' I said quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed that I had gotten into trouble on my first day.

'Was there something else, Miss Evans?'

'Can I ask you something?' I asked while fiddling with the hem of my skirt. McGonagall nodded. 'Is it true? That Voldemort killed Cedric?'

'Unfortunately, it is. Might I inquire as to why you asked?'

'You see, I grew up with him, his father being good friends with mine and everything. But we grew apart after he started Hogwarts. I just don't understand why Dad didn't tell me?'

'My best guess is that he was just trying to protect you. While is might seem odd, parents do some strange things to keep their children happy.' I shifted my eyes to my hands which were still playing with the hem of my skirt.

'You may go Miss Evans' as I got up to leave McGonagall added 'Before you go, your parents would be very proud of you, Lena' I smiled as I left the room. Thinking to myself, _They would be proud, wouldn't they? But why didn't they tell me about Cedric._

…

Dinner came quickly enough. I walked into the Great Hall, almost positive that both Harry and I's fight with the Professor in pink, had spread throughout the school like wild fire.

'Hey. Lena, over here!' I heard Fred call over the chatter of the students. A small smile stretched across my face, to hear the familiar voice, a mist the sea of muttered nonsense.

'Fred, George' I greeted the twins as I took my seat, which Fred had kindly saved for me. Dropping my bag on the bench beside me.

'So, from what we hear, you've had quite a run in with that toad-faced witch' said George matter-of-factly. In response, my eyes rolled in frustration. I didn't want to talk about it, but I felt that there was no escape.

'What are they saying I did, exactly?' I asked, while placing some chicken on my plate.

'Trust me you don't want to know, Lena. Especially since these particular rumours are coming for the slytherins. Nastily lot, they are!' Fred responded, that last part rather spitefully.

'You know what, you're probably right' I sighed looking up to the slytherin table. I could swear that for the briefest of moments, my eyes locked with the grey ones which belonged to one Draco Malfoy. Before he looked away, I wondered why he was looking at me. I returned to me dinner. Finishing my meal in silence, choosing to skip desert tonight.

'I'm going to head back up to the common room' I stated as I stood. The walk back to Gryffindor tower was a quiet one. Everyone else was still in the Great Hall, eating. I assumed that would mean that the common room would be quiet, a good environment to get a head start on those essays. After scaling the seven floors up to the tower I muttered the password to the fat lady. My assumption was right, not a single soul was there. So I settled into one of the squishy armchairs, and started working on the essay for Professor Snape. Better to get the easier work over and done with. I pulled one of my quills out of my bag and slowly drifted off into my own little world. I was so out of it that I didn't notice the room completely fill with students and before long I had finished the moonstone essay. I moved onto the Ancient Runes essay, I was a little less than half way done when I decided to call it a night. That night was the closest thing to home that I had felt since I arrived here, it didn't happen again.

…

I awoke early the next morning. The other girls were still sleeping soundly, so I showered and dressed the best I could without waking them. I grabbed my bag and headed down to the common room.

'Good Morning, Lena Evans' Said the booming voice that belonged to Fred Weasley, screaming at me.

'Good morning, Fred Weasley' I, in turn shouted back at the red headed boy 'so what are you doing hear this early?'

'What would you say if I told you that I was hoping to catch you before anyone else woke up?' Fred asked.

'I'd say, you're completely bonkers!' I said kindly, as I plopped down into one of the squishy armchairs, 'So what do you want to know about me, mystery-man?' Fred sat in the arm chair next to mine.

'I'm not sure, what's you favourite colour?' He asked

'Um, Green I think, like an emerald green' I replied.

'If you could be an animagi what animal would to turn into?'

'Um, that a tuffy. I don't really know, I, um, I guess it's kind of a toss up between a tabby cat and a snowy owl'

'This, my last question, is that do you, Lena Evans, think that I, Fred Weasley, turn you on?' I giggled slightly before realising the Fred wasn't joking.

'Can I take a rain-check on that one?' I asked sweetly 'I'm still not entirely sure about one Mr Fred Weasley' and for the smallest of moments I felt something new as I stared into his brown eyes, our gaze locked on one another until…

'Hey Lena, what are you two doing?' George bounce down the stairs that led to the boy's dormitories. My eyes moved to me fidgety hand as I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks. 'Awe, did I disturb a moment' it was that moment I chose to leave the common room for an early breakfast. Other students were slowly beginning to get up for the day.

The Great Hall was almost empty with only a few early risers sitting at the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. However the long table belonging to Gryffindor remained remarkably empty. It would seem that I was the only Gryffindor up. It wasn't long before I was joined Neville. Slowly the rest of the houses wondered into the Great Hall and another day had begun.

'So how was your night Lena?' asked Neville. I took a slow and deep breath as I recalled the events of the past night.

'Well, to put it simply, Hermione and Lavender had another lively debate about You-Know-Who and his "alleged" return to power by the end it had reduced to nothing more than a shouting match' I sighed as Neville gave me a sympathetic look. It had been the same with Ron and Seamus.

'We better get going we don't want to be late for charms' Neville said. Just as we were getting up to leave Professor McGonagall made her way over to Neville and I.

'Morning Miss Evans, I wish to inform you that you have been excused from all your detentions with Professor Umbridge. However I must urge caution, this exemption will not be offered again, I'll see you in class, Miss Evans,' Professor McGonagall started to walk away, however she turned around and added 'and I hope you have those essays for me'

'I'll try to stay out of trouble, Professor, but I make no promises,' I smile at McGonagall. 'On the trouble not the essays, those I have.'

'Now where have I heard that before'

…

The first class we had was double Charms which was immediately followed by Transfiguration. In which both of the respective Professors spent the first fifteen minutes lecturing us about the importance of our OWL examinations. To me both lectures were practically identical.

'What you must remember' said the small Professor Flitwick, whom was perched a top a pile of large books so that he could see over the tope of his desk. '-is that these examinations may influence your future for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. In the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure you all do yourselves justice!' The Professor called Flitwick spent the hour going over summoning charms, which he stressed were bound to appear in the OWL examinations. Professor Flitwick ended the class by setting a large amount of homework. Flitwick was pleased with my efforts on the work he had set and was very please with the detail I was able to give to it.

'Wonderful, Miss Evans, simply wonderful, you keep this up and you shall perform very well in your OWL's' Flitwick praised me before ushering my out as a group of first years started to enter the classroom. Neville had waited for me out side the classroom. Transfiguration was next and yet again I absently took notes while Professor McGonagall essentially repeated what Professor Flitwick had said not too long ago.

'You cannot pass an OWL' McGonagall said grimly, 'without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work' Neville, who was sitting beside me, made a sad little disbelieving noise. 'Yes, you too, Longbottom' Professor McGonagall assured him. 'There's nothing wrong with your work except a lack of confidence. So today we are starting vanishing spells. These are easier than conjuring spells, which you would not usually attempt until NEWT level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your OWL'

McGonagall was right about most of the students having difficulties with he spell and by the end of the double period only a few had managed fully vanish their snails, only Hermione and myself were able to vanish the snail completely. Hermione on her third try, myself on my second. Professor McGonagall awarded both Hermione and I, ten and fifteen house points respectively and were not required to complete any homework. Everybody else however was told to practice over night ready to try again tomorrow. With Transfiguration over Neville and I headed to the Great Hall with Hermione for Lunch.


	8. Helping Harry

Chapter 8

Helping Harry

* * *

 _With Transfiguration over Neville and I headed to the Great Hall with Hermione for Lunch._

'LENA, OVER HERE!' yelled a loud Fred Weasley. Neville, Hermione and I made our way over to the twins, from the look on Hermione's face she was still not pleased with the two boys.

'So how is your second day going?' Fred asked, with a little too much enthusiasm.

'All right, I guess, lots of lectures on the importance of our OWL's by ever Professor. However, I found the McGonagall's was the most intimidating about it' I surmised quickly. Neville shifted nervously beside me. 'Oh, stop it, Neville! She was right about you'

'I'm still not convinces, Lena, I've never been really good at magic' Neville stated, grimly, his lack of confidence was really shining through

'You didn't have me before, Neville. From what I understand about friendship, it's that you help each other out. No matter what!' I wasn't going to let Neville give up on himself. Especially before the year had even started. 'I'm not going to let you give up on yourself. I'll see you get at least an "A" in every subject'

'Well then, you've got your work cut out for you. I'm a mess' Neville said his voice still sounding defeated.

'Well that was before and this is now! Eat your lunch'

After lunch had finished Hermione and Neville headed off to Care of Magical Creatures. Fred and George helped me find the Muggle Studies classroom.

'Why are you taking Muggle Studies?' Asked George.

'You probably know more about it than the Professor does!' stated Fred

'Well, I'm interested in how the Wizarding community view their muggle counter parts. I also, find it fascinating that as children and teenagers, it is easier for us to fit in with the muggle community. However as we get older it becomes harder and harder for us to seamlessly to fit into muggle society. Just like our parents before us.' I explained as simply as possible.

'Our Dad will love you' exclaimed George.

'He'll absolutely love you' Fred added.

'Really? What does he do?' I asked them.

'Works in the misuse of muggle artefacts department. And he's the only one who finds his work remotely interesting' said George, we arrived at the muggle studies classroom. I notice Lily Moon waiting outside the classroom.

'Hey, Lena' Lily called as I waved goodbye to Fred and George.

'You like muggle studies?' I asked her.

'Well I am a half-blood, Dad's the wizard, Mum's family owned a little flower shop in the town he lived in, and as they say, the rest is history. So, the subject holds some appeal to me. What about you?' She replied.

'Well, I was raised by two wizards but I actually don't know if I'm muggle-born, half-blood or pure-blood, seeing as I was adopted. And it's not like they put your blood status on your birth certificate, you know?'

'Actually now you mention it, I think Dean, doesn't know either. He never knew his father and with his mother being a muggle, he's either muggle born or half-blood. So, you're not alone there.' Lily replied as we entered the classroom. Before then I hadn't even considered the possibility of anyone else who didn't know a parent. The class comprised mostly of a discussion of the function of a rubber duck and Lily and I being told repeatedly that we were wrong, when we said that is was simply a bath toy.

'Well, that was fun wasn't it' I said, sarcastically as we left the classroom.

'I know, how can they lived this long alongside muggle and not know what a rubber duck is?' Lily replied cheerfully.

'Seriously, it's astonishing how little they know' I replied as we headed down one of the castles many staircases. 'I'm assuming that you know the way to the greenhouses'

'In that you would be right,' Lily smiled. 'So, let's go learn all about plants that are able to kill us in two seconds flat.' Lily and I walked down to the greenhouses making fun of muggle studies along the way. When we reached the greenhouses I found Neville waiting for us.

'Hey, Neville, how was Care of Magical Creatures?'

'Well, let's say I wasn't very interesting without Hagrid there, but at the same time it was a lot safer.' Neville informed us, as the door to one of the greenhouses opened and out poured some four-years with them I saw Ginny. She and I exchanged a small smile and a wave , as she made her way back up to the castle. Ginny seems like such a nice girl, and she seems to be really well adjusted being the only girl with seven brothers.

Professor Sprout began the lesson with yet another lecture about the importance of our OWL's. Lily and Neville were fidgeting nervously either side of me. Ninety minutes and an essay later, the Gryffindor fifth years wondered back to the the castle, after what seemed like a very long day to everyone else, to me however, it seemed rather short. Neville, Lily and I met up with Fred and George in the Great Hall for dinner. Back in the common room I helped both Lily and Neville with their transfiguration, while completing what was left of my ancient runes essay and getting a start on the herbology essay. A little while after Lily and Neville had called it a night, I saw Harry stumble into the common room.

'I didn't think anyone would still be awake' Harry said in surprise.

'I was just about to head up actually' I replied, Harry sat down next to me on the couch, yawning loudly. It was then I noticed that Harry was covering the back of this left hand. 'Harry, what happened to your hand?'

'Nothing, it's nothing' Harry said hastily, trying to hide his hand under his bag.

'No, it's not nothing! Show me' I said, holding my hand out, 'seriously Harry show it to me!' Harry slowly placed his hand on mine, I pulled a tissue out of my pocket, Harry winced as I wiped the blood away. It was then that I notice the wounds formed the words _I must not tell lies_. 'Harry, what exactly did Umbridge make you do?'

'Lines' Harry replied meekly.

'Lines?' I repeated, 'with what? a knife?'

'A quill'

'You have to tell someone about this, Harry! What Umbridge is doing is illegal' I reached into my bag to find the bandages I had for my clumsy moments, 'do Ron and Hermione know?'

'No, they don't. At least not yet, anyway.' Harry replied.

'Well, they're going to find out eventually, you know that right?' I told him, as I bandaged his hand. 'Now go to sleep, I'll help you with your homework tomorrow, okay?'

'Thanks, Lena' Harry said as we headed up to bed.'

'No problem, Harry'

The next day, transfiguration was fin, for those who had time to practice. I could see that Harry was having real trouble with all of his classes. Lily and Neville on the other hand were doing great, well at least much better than they were. That night I waited for Harry, it was close to eleven when he finally stumbled back into the common room.

'Give me your hand Harry' I said as he sat next to me on the couch. 'How was detention with toad-face?' I asked as I began to clean the words etched into his hand.

'Horrible, that toad is horrible!' Harry spat angrily. We spent the rest of the night working on Harry's potions essay, I let him read mine and edited his for him. The following day passes rather uneventfully. Well, that was until dinner, when Seamus decided to ask a very brave question.

'Lena, can I ask you something?' Seamus asked.

'Sure,' I replied, 'what can I do for you?' Seamus looked nervous.

'Um, well, I was wondering, if you wanted to, that is if you were interested in…' he waffled

'Just say the words, Seamus'

'Okay, okay! Would you like to do something, sometime, with me?' Seamus blurted out.

'Oh, well, um like, like a date?' I stammered, slightly lost for words.

'Well, yeah I guess. That's is if you want' Seamus stared at his feet unable to look me in the eye.

'Ah, look, Seamus, that offer is really sweet and all but,' I saw his face fall instantly, 'I'm sorry, I hardly know you, or anyone for that matter and I'd like to focus of making friends, okay?'

'Yeah, that makes sense, I guess,' Seamus said before walking into the Great Hall.

'Hey, Lena,' Fred had appeared as I sat down at the Gryffindor table, already pilling his plate with food.

'Hey, you got enough food there?' I giggled.

'You forget Lena, I'm still a growing boy!' Fred said proudly, sticking his chest out in mock confidence.

'Growing?' I sighed, 'you're almost grown!'

'Physically but not mentally, my dear Lena,' Fred and I decided to head back up to the common room not long after that.

'You won't believe what pepped before I got to the great hall.'

'Really? YOu've intrigued me, Miss Evans.' Fred placed finger on his gin, attempting his best "thinker" pose. I shoved him playfully.

'Seamus asked me out on a date! Can you believe that?'

'Did he really?' I nodded 'what did you say?'

'Well, no, obviously' judging by the look Fred gave me that was not enough information so I added, 'I told him that the offer was very sweet but I'm concentrating on making friends. To be honest, I wasn't really interested anyway.' I shrugged, 'Seamus isn't really my type.' And I could have sworn that I saw Fred smile from the corner of my eye.

* * *

 **Your friendly review reminder! I love knowing what you are thinking!**


	9. Helping Others

Chapter 9

Helping Others

* * *

Neville joined Fred and I in the common room and we preceded to work on his potions essay. Pleased the he finished it at a reasonable hour, Neville went up to bed. Fend hand long since gone to work on something with his brother. I pulled out some other work I had to do, I don't know exactly how long I had been sitting in the common room when Harry stumbled through the portrait hole, holding the back of his hand tightly, blood dripping through his fingers.

'Hey, how was your torture session with Umbridge?' This was my thinly veiled attempt at asking how his hand was.

'Horrible, just horrible' Harry said as he sat next to me. I grabbed his hand and began cleaning the words the toad had made him cut into his skin.

'How's your work going?' I asked and judging by the look he gave me not good, not good at all. So, we worked on this essays till late. The next day helps nothing of particular interest and the night I cleaned up Harry's wound and continued to help him with this homework.

'Harry, I think Ron's right, you need to say something' I told him.

'Not you too,' Harry sighed, 'I will not give that toad the satisfaction'

'You're just being stubborn' I snapped, 'if she's doing this to you, what's stopping her from doing to someone else?' We continued working into the night. The next morning I met up with Neville int he Great Hall. The large room bussed with conversations, the latest dramas, the newest fights and fresh romances. Although at the Gryffindor table the conversation was more focused on who the new keeper was going to be for the house Quidditch team. And for some reason Neville asked if I was going to tryout.

'It's not going to happen, Neville, I've never even played Quidditch' I argued.

'But I saw how you caught my remembrall when Malfoy stole it,' He gushed. 'It was especially impressive when you threw it at Malfoy's head'

'Neville, don't you remember how it smashed to pieces when it hit the wall behind Malfoy's head?'

'That only serves to make it that much more impressive,' Neville pushed.

'What's so 'impressive,' Neville?' Fred asked as he sat next to me.

'Lena,' Neville turned to Fred, 'making Malfoy crap himself with my remembrall yesterday'

'Oh, really?' The look on Fred's face made me thing he was up to something.

'It was nothing, really!' I said as I avoided the gaze of both Fred and Neville, focusing on the food on my plate. 'I still don't think that's a good enough reason for me to tryout for the Quidditch team' Thankfully, the day passed with pages of notes and ink-stained fingers and Neville's quiet insisting on having me tryout for the team was getting a little too incessant for my liking. He just wouldn't accept my disinterest in the subject. However, I somehow found myself sitting in the stands alongside the Quidditch pitch.

'Hey, Lena, down here!' I heard Fred yell as he waved at me.

'Well, don't you look nice in a uniform?' I teased as I made my way down to the ground, adjusting the scarf around my neck, skipping downtime steps two at a time.

'Why thank you, Miss Evans and might I add you look positively fetching in that scarf of yours,' Fred joked.

'So practice hasn't started yet?'

'Nope, we've just changed and our last shrivel of hope that Harry might miraculously might suddenly appear has just been destroyed.'

'How's Ron feeling?' I asked, looking over at him, he looked like a ghost. 'He looks so nervous.'

'That would be understatement of the year and without Harry here…' Fred paused, looking unsure of what he was going to say. 'I was hoping that you might be able to help him warm up?'

'Me, really?' I was surprised, I look at my hands which were fiddling with the ends of my scarf. 'I haven't years.' I looked up to find Fred giving me a look with big puppy eyes, 'okay, fine' I gave in. 'But promise me that this isn't your way of tricking me into trying out!'

'Promise and thank you, thank you, thank you!' Fred sounded relieved. 'Here use my broom.' He held out his broom for me as I unwrapped the scarf from around my neck. I saw Ron on the other side of the pitch, he looked so pale, he almost looked like he was going to hurl.

'Hey, you okay? Or do I need to go find a bucket?' I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'I don't think I can do this,' his voice was barely above a whisper.

'Come on, Ron, you thought you could do this, or you wouldn't be here right now, would you?' Ron looked at me, surprise written on his face. 'So, you coming or what?' I took off and flew circles around Ron, waiting.

'Sure, let's do this,' he sounded more confident already, I really hoped I could help him. We flew up to the goals and I caught the Quaffle Ron passed to me. I then proceeded to loop around Ron and throw the Quaffle into the middle ring. The look on Ron's face after I had pulled up after diving to catch the Quaffle was priceless.

'You didn't think I was going to make this easy for you, did you?' I teased, when I saw his face. 'And if I gave you that impression, then please accept my sincere apologies' Ron cracked the smallest of smiles, 'Again?' We continued practicing until the tryouts began, Ron was better than he thought, once he got out of his head that was. I only managed to get to more past him.

'Remember don't over think it' I place my hand on his shoulder again. 'That's your only problem, you think too much. As much as that might surprise you.' I grabbed my scarf from Fred when I reached the stands. The tryouts started and I've got to say that not many had potential. Except for Ron whom in spite of his overthinking and his self-doubt.

'He's not that bad,' Fred sounded slightly surprised at his own brother's skill.

'I'd have figured that you of all people would have known he could do it.' I said confused.

'I knew it was good but he's got three older brothers who are brilliant at Quidditch, he had got a lot of shoes to fill.' Fred replied. Ron ended up making the team and while everyone celebrated in the common room. I sat on my bed with the curtains pulled shut. All I did was read, I didn't feel like I'd have been welcome at that party. I later learned that I was wrong and my absence was in fact noticed.

* * *

 **A slightly shorter chapter this time, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I hope you let me know what you all think, but reviewing! Feedback it very important to me. I'll see you next time, LD3!**


	10. Letter Home

**Lillian123: I love that you are enjoying this!**

 **ChocolateandGunpowder: I really hope she's interesting in a good way! And I can't wait to share what I've got planned for her! Still have a long way to go!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Letter Home

* * *

I woke early, just after dawn I think. I made my was down to the common room and set myself up in one of the armchairs and started a letter to my parents. At first, I wasn't sure what to tell them. I'd never written to them before, well the was no real need to since I've never spent any significant time away from them before now.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _The first week at Hogwarts had been interesting, to say the least. Most of my professors are interesting and intense. I think my personal favourite is Professor McGonagall, she doesn't play around or five false hope. The work isn't too hard, there's just a lot of it. Don't worry, though I'll stay on top of it._

 _Since I know you're going to ask, yes, I have made friends. Sooner than I thought I would. Neville is sweet, a little under confident but sweet nonetheless. And Dad you will not believe who I met on the train. HARRY FREAKING POTTER! Everyone was completely shocked when I didn't realise who he was. Harry, however, found it refreshing. He's nothing like I thought he would be. He's quite humble and not very organised. I've been helping him with some of this homework, after his detentions that is (don't ask, he totally didn't deserve them. The new Defence teacher is horrible) especially in potions, potions is not his strong suit. He is strangely not all that together with his school work._

 _Harry's friend, Hermione is a truly amazing witch, you'd never think she was a muggle-born. Two seventh year boys have made me feel very welcome at Hogwarts, sitting with me in the Great Hall and helping me find my way to classes, their names are Fred and George Weasley. And Dad I know what you're thinking, so stop, now!_

 _I miss you both so much._

 _Love Lena, xoxo_

I re-read the letter before sealing it shut. I noticed Harry was sealing up a letter of his own.

'Hey, Harry, you're up early,' I said, 'are you heading to the owlery by any chance?' Harry nodded. 'Care to show me the way, I'm still trying to get my head around the castle.'

'Sure, no worries,' Harry replied. 'You writing your parents?' He asked as he left the tower. 'If you don't mind my asking?'

'No, not at all,' I told him, 'yeah, I am writing to them I thought it's a good time to give them an update.'

'They'll love to hear from you, I know that Mr and Mrs Weasley love heading from all of their children, even the four currently at Hogwarts.'

'How do you know who to say the right thing, Harry?'

'Funny, no-one else seems to think so,' Harry laughed before adding, 'just ask Umbridge.'

'If it counts for anything, Harry, I don't believe she has any right to judge you, me or anyone else for that matter.' I smiled at him as we rounded one of the castle's many corners.

'I would not go that way if I were you,' said the ghost called Nearly-Headless Nick as he drifted through a wall just ahead of Harry and I. 'Peeves is planning an amusing joke on the next person to pass the bust of Paracelsus halfway dow the corridor.'

'Does it involve Paracelsus falling on top of the persons head?' Harry asked, as I stood confused as to who Peeves was exactly.

'Funnily enough, it does,' said Nick sounding bored. 'Subtlety has never been Peeves' strong point. I'm off to find the Bloody Baron… He might be able to put a stop to it. See you, Harry, Lena'

'Bye, Nick' I followed Harry as he made a left turn. 'Hey, who's Peeves exactly?' as we entered a corridor with views of a lovely looking blue sky.

'Oh, he's just Hogwarts' resident poltergeist,'

"Wait, Hogwarts has a resident poltergeist?'

'Yeah, it does, he's quite a character actually. But a word of friendly advice, try not to get on Peeves' bad side,' Harry paused for a second, 'on second thought best to avoid Peeves altogether if possible.'

'Okay,caretakers' I laughed, 'I'll remember that.' Harry jumped as at his feet was a very unfortunate looking grey cat. Who seemed to be eying us like we weren't supposed to be where we were, before running behind a statue.

'I'm not doing anything wrong,' Harry called after the cat. Harry caught my confused look and added, 'Mrs Norris the Caretaker's cat, best to avoid her as well. She's Filch's eyes and ears around the castle.' We reached the owlery not long after out run in with Mrs Norris. The sun streamed through the large glassless windows. I liked it up here. While Harry searched for his owl I looked for mine. I spotted her up on one to the high perches.

'Hey girl, care to help me out here?' I asked, Calypso flew down to land on my shoulder.

'So, you have a snowy owl, too?' Harry said after attaching his letter to his own owl. I nodded as his owl flew out of one of the Owlery's many windows. I gave my letter to Calypso, whispering 'you know who this is for,' and watched her as she flew away.

'I'll see you around, Harry' I ran out of the owlery and almost ran into a girl on my way down the stairs. 'I'm so sorry.'

'It's fine, I didn't think there would be anyone up here this early, so I wasn't looking where I was going,' said a girl with dark raven hair and a Ravenclaw scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Since it was still early I decided to head back to the common room before heading down for breakfast. Just as I reached the fat lady two voices caught me off guard.

'Where have you been, young lady?'

'I certainly hope that you haven't been out-'

'ALL night, what would the teachers think?'

'Fred… George…' was all I was able to get out in-between the giggles that had taken hold.

'I mean seriously? Who gets up this early?' Continued George.

'And on a Saturday?' Shrieked Fred, who grabbed my by the shoulders and shook me. The sound of our laughter echoed through the hallways.

'Let me go' I screamed, but Fred did not let me go. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and said, 'hey, let's go get some breakfast.' As he finally let me go. I wondered what had gotten into him. I shared a look with George but all he did was shrug. So, George, Fred and I headed down to the Great Hall together. We talked about the weeks events, the twins filled me in on their NEWT classes, especially Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'Looks like she's going back to basics with everyone, even the seventh years.' I commented after Fred and George had finished. 'That can't be good.'

'You say that, your only taking your OWLs,' said George, 'NEWT's are vastly more difficult-'

'And that toad-face is not going to make it easy'

'For even the best of our year to do well' George finished.

'Looks like it will be a tough year for all,' I told them as I finished the pancakes on my plate.

'So, will you join us at Quidditch practice?' Fred asked.

'Now why would I do that?' I replied taking a sip of pumpkin juice and turning my attention to the copy of the Daily Prophet on the table in front of me. There was one article in particular which peaked my interest.

 _TRESPASS AT MINISTRY_

 _Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number 2 Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wisengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on the 31st of August. Podmore who was arrested by Ministry of Magic Watchwizard, Eric Munch who food him attempting to force his was through a top security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defence, was convicted on both charges and sentences to six months in Azkaban._

I found it quite odd that the ministry would let the prophet report of a breach like this one. According to dad they love maintaining their image. So, there must be a reason why they allowed this. But what was that reason.

'What's so interesting, Lena?' I looked up to find Fred shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

'Nothing,' I shook my head, 'you know what? I think I will come watch your practice.'

'Really?' Fred said as small pieces off bacon flew out of his mouth.

* * *

 **Friendly reminder to leave a review! I love reading what you guys think!**


End file.
